The Red and Her Blue
by Alixstar11
Summary: Wheatley crash lands on Earth somewhere in England and quickly finds a new friend - however, will the loss of her best friend prevent her from accepting a new one? Sucky summary & no romance (I hope).
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

_Walking out of the school gate, I smile at the thought of an entire six weeks of holiday before me. Another school day had ended, but this one called for celebration; it was the last day of the year after all. __**Surviving my first year of secondary school… that deserves a reward of sorts**__, I grin, coming out of my thoughts as she taps me on the shoulder._

"_Are you even listening!?" she scolds me, rather jokingly by the grin on her face. I naturally grin back._

"_Sorry, was thinking again. Yes?"_

"_I said, what are you planning on doing this holiday? Maybe I could come 'round yours at some point?"_

"_Yeah sure." I give her a small smile._

_She laughs as she starts talking about another crazy thing I did that year. To her, I'm a bit weird. Then again, to me, she's like the rest now – concerned more about boys and looks than schoolwork. Sometimes I see her old self inside though; regardless, with my need to be myself versus her desire to fit in and be "cool", I'm considered a bit of an outsider. Not that it bothers me._

_We walk up the road as she talks, I listen and nod because I've heard it all before. Frankly though, my mind's on other things. There are things I want to get done on various video games I own; namely, completing Portal. That game's awesome, but despite my enthusiasm for it, she doesn't quite agree with me. This doesn't bother me either._

_We make it to the main road and start cracking silly jokes at each other, I know we both go different ways but hey, might as well keep the humour going for the small amount of time we have left. Then it happens. We both have to cross the road, but she walks out without looking_

_And the car rockets towards her_

_And then_

_SCREAM_

"_CHARLOTTE!"_

_SQUEAL_

**BANG!**


	2. Chapter 1: Crash-Landing

**Alex's POV**

I sat up, muttering something under my breath. Once again, the nightmare had woken me up in the middle of the night. Ever since the incident with my best friend Charlotte, nightmares had occurred.

Every. Single. Night.

The only problem was, the nightmare hadn't been the thing that had woken me up. Something else had.

Blinking in the harsh light of the TV in front of me, I swung my legs around and climbed out of bed, stumbling a little from the fatigue. Being careful not to make much noise, I opened the door and headed off to the bathroom.

I took some time in there trying to wake up a bit more, my dream diary in my hand, trying to figure out what the hell happened. I read the notes on the nightmare over and over again:

_Feelings for them are dead, significant loss, repress part of oneself associated with dead person._

"Oh, very helpful…" I muttered, annoyed. This stuff never really helped anymore, though in the past my notes had helped with many dreams – mind you, this WAS a nightmare.

Heading quietly back to my room, I peered through the curtains at two brightly coloured beams of light rapidly moving around in the garden below. One shining gold, one sky blue. Two colours I knew quite well after hours of playing the game to distract myself from the grief.

But it couldn't be…

Grabbing my iPad, I got my dressing gown, put on my slippers and carefully made my way down the stairs, making doubly sure they wouldn't creak. Even though my parents wouldn't really mind me going downstairs for one thing or another, I didn't really want to wake them. Slipping into the kitchen, I grabbed the key to the back door, unlocked it, and stepped outside into the summery night.

Automatically, I could hear voices.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yup, it was them alright.

My iPad's screen lit back up to life as I thumbed the switch back on, shining it down at the path before me. Even with this guide, I didn't realise I'd stepped onto a twig until the voices stopped.

"What was that? It isn't _her_, ye-no, no, couldn't be, too dark. Not much light. Not much of anything actually."

I froze, summoning up the courage to speak.

"He-hello?" my voice rang out in the silence, a nervous edge to it.

"Hello? Yes, hello. Hola, as some might say. Erm, you're not from _her_, are you? Bit of trouble if that's the case."

I blinked. Just managing to stop myself from facepalming, I walked over to both cores and picked them up by their handles.

"Hey whoah, what you doing?"

"Are we going to space?"

"UGH!"

"Shhh!" I snapped at them, heading back to my bedroom. Once there, I carefully shut the bedroom door and sat Space to one side of me and Wheatley on my lap.

"Listen. You need to be quiet. I'm not in the mood to deal with grumpy parents, alright?"

Wheatley seemed a bit terrified.

"Okay, I suppose. It must be nighttime - never seen it before. It's actually kind of -"

I hissed at him again to shut up and he nearly jumped out of his frame. I felt kind of sorry for the guy, but he _did_ need to be quieter.

"So, since we haven't gotten to introductions. I'm Alexandra, Alex for short. You?"

"I'm Wheatley!" he said rather cheerfully. I smiled.

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind, you and your spacey buddy over there woke me up, so please try and let me sleep."

He mumbled on about one thing or another whilst I forced Space into sleep mode before letting my head hit the pillow. As I drifted back off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**AN: The first few chapters are going to be short, but they'll get longer as the story goes on. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning

**AN: My friend loob88 is working on a comedy parody of this story; however, it's not up at the moment. I did get a look though, and it's HILARIOUS. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up, a small groan leaving my mouth as my eyes slowly opened. _What happened...?_ my sleepy brain mumbled for a split second before immediately getting into gear as a very familiar voice rang rather loudly into my right ear.

"'Ello again! Oooh, you look terri-" my eyes fully opened and I glared at him; he shrank under my gaze. "eeeerrmImeangood. You look great actually," he finished in a babble of words. My eyes shut again, groaning even louder at the bright blue of his lense.

"Oh God, you're still here..." I muttered grumpily. I had thought the entire thing had been some strange fantasy as a alternative to the _fudging stupid nightmare_ - okay Alex. Calm down. I sat up in bed and gave the core an exasperated look, reaching for my black-rimmed glasses and putting them on. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my iPad and turned it on, ignoring Wheatley as he started to ramble again.

"Wha - oi, what was that for? 'm only saying hello! I really don't know why you're being so... what was the word? Ah yes, stubborn. Awfully stubborn would be a better term. I don't even know how I got here, one thing lead to another... there was this weird black hole as well, dunno what that was about..." Despite my apparent ignorance, my ears still registered what he was saying and my head whipped around to face him.

"Wait... a black hole?" I asked, unconvinced that his words were the truth.

"Well, what else was I supposed to call it? Actually, wormhole's a better word. I think. Unless there are other words to describe a hole in space, do you know any other -" he stopped as my eyes began to narrow. " - uh, anyway, the space-obsessed maniac over there nearly blew my speakers out once we went into it. Next second there's black everywhere and a loud bang noise. I dunno what happened really."

I paused for a moment, thinking.

"I think what happened was that the wormhole pulled you into a different universe, except instead of sending you back into space, you ended up in the atmosphere and crash - landed in my back garden. I'm not sure what the odds are of that, but it happened. There's also a pretty big crater out there that'll take a while to explain to my parents."

Wheatley nodded, appearing also in thought. I nearly smirked at his attempt to comprehend my theory, but that very quickly went away when

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"OUCH!" I yelled back in its face, Wheatley cringing behind me.

"What the hell was that for!? Just because I mentioned space -" the stupid ball was clearly gearing up for another yell, so I grabbed it and started shaking it - hard. The thing shut up and started whimpering after half a minute had passed, so I plonked it down back on the bed just as the bedroom door opened and both my mum and dad came rushing in.

My head whipped round, pure surprise on my face.

Oh boy. My dad looked **mad**.

"Wait!" I cried out just before the first yell came. "It was this thing!"

I grabbed Space and held it in front of me. The silly core blinked once at my half-naked parents (it was lucky I was in my pajamas still).

"Can we go to space?"

I gently placed the core back down on the bed next to me, where it went quiet. I waited for my parents to say something. They waited for me to say something. Wheatley just kept looking between them and myself completely confused.

"Uh, what would you say if I told you Wheatley and the Space Core had crashed into the back garden?" I asked cautiously.


	4. Chapter 3: Wheatley Meets the Parents

**Alex's POV**

There was silence in the room for about 5 seconds.

"'Ello!" Wheatley greeted.

My dad seemed at a loss for words, his eyes darting from one core to the other. I sat there, silent, praying to anything and anyone who would listen that he wasn't going to end up bringing the house down with his yelling. A wavy lock of ginger hair fell in front of my face, but I left it there. My hair was long enough to hide in if things got bad.

"Uh, hello..." My dad said awkwardly. I resisted the urge to cheer.

"Well, as the lady - uh, Alex I believe - said, I'm Wheatley! Though some call me the, uh..." I could see the core trying to remember his actual title. "the 'Intelligence Dampening Sphere'. Very long and complicated though, so I'd prefer Wheatley. Moron, on the other hand, is not what I'd prefer."

I now had to resist the urge to facepalm at his antics. Gee, it was almost like he had met Charlotte at some point - and before I could stop it, a lone tear rolled down from my eye. I ignored it for the moment.

"Wheatley, stop it. Nobody's going to call you a moron. You had enough of that last time," and then I realised what I'd said. _Oh crap_, I thought, but luckily nobody heard or cared. Both my parents still looked confused, but slowly starting to come to terms that two video game characters were sitting in their daughter's bedroom.

"Well, uh... we'll be downstairs if you need us," he said. Then both parents left.

Space had said nothing else the entire time.

"Well then!" I said. "Those were my parents. Please do not try to get on their bad side as it's now apparent that I'm responsible for both of you."

Once again, Wheatley seemed rather unnerved by this new information. Space just acknowledged it like a Pokemon.

"Good. Now then... I need to get dressed. And brush my hair. And stuff. Whoo. So, you two will go out into the hall because I don't trust either of you to turn into perverts." I was actually just talking about Wheatley, since I know what Space was like. I couldn't be too sure whether Wheatley had actually seen anything naked and did not want to end up having to answer some _really _awkward questions. After dumping both cores on the landing floor, I stalked back into my room, gently shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Wheatley's POV**

I glanced anxiously at the now-closed door. The lady - Alex - seemed pretty nice I suppose. A bit grumpy though. And sometimes I couldn't really tell whether or not she meant the words she said. Something about her reminded me of that lady but I wasn't sure what; I'd figure it out though, I always could eventually.

Space seemed rather quiet next to me, which was a surprisingly concerning change. Even though he annoyed me a lot, I wasn't sure that being quiet was a good thing for him.

"Well, um... this environment is safe, right? Nobody wants a painful death. Especially cores. I can't remember how many causes of death there are, though I'm pretty sure, er, one involves lack of oxygen. Or at least something to do with space. Do you remember any -"

"Space! Space space space stars galaxies nebulas orion."

_Well then,_ I thought, and for the next half hour I sat there listening to babbling about space, hoping that any minute now Alex would come back and put him into Sleep Mode.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As I tugged the brush hard through my tangled hair, I heard Space talking away outside. _Well, THAT lasted long. _Ignoring it for the moment, I took the opportunity to take a look in the mirror on my desk.

A 12 year old girl faced me, waist-length ginger hair hanging down in a wavy style. A fringe that badly needed a trim nearly covered her dark green eyes, and black-framed glasses completed the look. A content expression upon her face, she blinked once and smiled. Shaking my head at my obsession with looking at myself, I finished brushing my hair and opened the door leading out into the hall, wearing a simple dark red t-shirt, jeans and trainers. Wheatley looked rather relieved to see me.

"Hello again! Thank goodness you're here, that talking was getting on my nerves..." he launched into a tangent on how annoying the space babbling was. Having left Space in sleep mode on my bed, I smiled and nodded as we headed downstairs.


	5. This Story is on Hiatus

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far! It's really appreciated.**

**I have an announcement to make - this story might not see any work for a while since I've ran out of ideas. However, I will be working on my new Pokemon fanfic (Pokemon: A Crimson and Cobalt Quest) so you guys should go check that out. However, if you'd like to make a suggestion for future chapters, please still make a review or PM me. This chapter will be replaced once I start updating this again though.**

**Incase this gets asked, Wheatley and Alex will end up playing Portal 2. But not right now.**

**Thanks!**

**-Alixstar11**


End file.
